Roses coming True
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Tsubaki Amakusa is a Yu Yu Hakusho freak fan. Wishing so much that the Yu Yu Hakusho guys wil come to life in her world...well guess what? Her wish comes true! But how are THEY gonna go back to their time? YoukoxOC


A/N: New story! Whoooo! I've been so excited after reading my new manga, Cross! The best gothic, horror manga I've read! Takara! Anyway, do enjoy this new story! This story is quite the same like 'Where am I, in Saiyuki World'. Just that this version is a Yu Yu Hakusho style, and it's quite in the opposite. So do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 1: Tsubaki Amakusa

Tsubaki POV

Hello. I'm Tsubaki Amakusa. Just an average 19 year old that's having a hard time finding a job while still studying. I live somewhere near in Tokyo, in Kanagawa city. I live in a normal house, just with 2 floors. I live with my brother name Takara Amakusa. My parents died in a car accident… and so I live alone with my brother.

My brother is actually a priest in Stella Cross Church, after my father died; he became the head priest of that church. He's also an exorcist. Yeap, he exorcises demons, devils and evil spirits. It was kind of fun, also the other coolest thing is, he can get a cross out of his forehead! Isn't my brother the coolest? But he's not like many priests, he's not religious or all those. He's pretty laid back actually for a priest. He seldom acts like even have any emotions, but he is pretty much one of the most laid back and calm person I know.

My brother and I are one of the closest people around. He's my brother, my friend, and my father and like my guardian. He's fun to be around with. Though there's nothing much comparing me to him. For I, I am quite the same as him. Differences are quite big is that I'm quite of a shy person. Very big difference is that, I'm a clumsy klutz and not such an intelligent person. Though my brother and everyone say I am, I'm not very used to praises. Like I said, I'm a shy person.

-------

"I'm home!" I shouted out, greeting as I walked in the house. Takara chuckled as he was making dinner; I smiled and walked close to him.

"You want to break down the whole house, Tsubaki?" My brother said teasingly, I chuckled and hugged him.

"What makes you think that way seriously?" I replied before stuffing toasted bread in my mouth. I took it out and munch on it.

"So bro, what's for dinner?" I asked, I am kind of hungry. Always after my college classes are over. No offense, it's one of the smartest colleges around Tokyo where all the intelligent nerds studies there. I don't know why I'm there. Hah.

Takara spread the butter on the breads before looking at me, " French cook delight dinner. Anyway, you better get cleaned up." He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"No way! I'm going to watch Yu Yu Hakusho later on! It's already 6:45pm! Yu Yu Hakusho starts in 2 minutes!" I exclaimed, before slumping my bag on the couch and run on the stairs. Just as I stepped on the third stairs, I stumbled and suddenly loosing my balance. Luckily I didn't stumbled back on my back, I only fell my bottom on the second stairs.

Takara chuckled, moving the materials aside and walked over to me, helping me up.

"You should had been more careful, Tsubaki."

I winced and got up wearily, "I knew that…"

I said before walking up the stairs and into my room with the help of the stair handles. I told you, I'm a clumsy klutz.

I finally reached to my room, quickly switching my TV and seeing that Yu Yu Hakusho is starting already! I looked over at my watch, and groaned. I was 2 minutes late. Oh well. What can be done? I sat back on my beanbag chair and watched the show. One of my favorite characters is Kurama and Youko. Though Youko only shows up in the show twice in 2 episodes. I didn't like that; I love watching him and keep my dreamy sigh out just for him.

As I was watching, I heard a doorstep near my door as the door opened. I looked over and see it was Takara, bringing up the tray of food and smiling at me delightfully.

"Not sleeping yet, Tsubaki dear?" He said brotherly, carefully placing the tray on my study desk before sitting beside me on the floor.

"You seem to like this show…" Takara said, watching along with me. I sighed dreamily as I looked at the posters around my room of them.

"Yeah…I mean bro, I wish they were real…"

Takara chuckled, "I don't think shows can come in reality, sister dear." I pouted; I knew he was going to say that anyways.

I lay back on the chair and sighed, " I said I wish…"

Takara chuckled again and watched the show along with me.

-------------

Normal POV 

"Damn it! Yusuke! No!" Kurama shouted, when half of Yusuke's body was pulled into the portal, it was too late. He left Makai, and all of them can sure Yusuke wont be landing in Ningenkai.

Youko growled and turn his head over his shoulder at Kurama, "Shuichi! You go and stay! I'll get him!"

"But Youko! It's too dangerous! You can't come back to this generation if you go in!" Kurama shouted back, the waving sounds from the portal grew louder.

"Shut-up! Guard here and I'll be back as soon as I get him!" he went in the portal and was suddenly falling in it. Kurama shouted out for him. As he winced and close one eye from the shining portal, he quickly look at it and frowned.

"I don't care! I'm bringing both of them back!" Kurama swore, quickly running in before the portal closes its door.

"Yusuke!" Youko shouted while falling, trying to slow down his fall at the rushing wind.

--------

"Oof!" Youko yelped as he landed in Tsubaki's room's floor, beside the girl's bed. "Damn it…"

He stood up; dusting his shoulders and tilts his head up looking around where he landed. The room looks dark; the walls were paint with pale dark blue and with aqua blue stripes. He look behind him, Tsubaki's study desk, a few picture frames were against the wall as he walk over the desk.

Picking one picture up, he saw a guy with a school uniform, and a girl with blue short hair, blue deep eyes, a cheery smile waving in the picture. Youko smirked; the girl didn't look so bad to him. Actually attractive for a young girl.

Then he turned and saw a human figure sleeping on the bed, he walk over and saw the same girl that was in the picture. Sleeping so peacefully, like an innocent young child. He smirked and lightly sat on the bed, looking at the girl's sleeping figure. How he admires so much the way the girl slept, he reached his hand on her forehead and lightly brush the hair from her forehead and eyes.

"…So beautiful…" Youko mumbled dreamily, leaning down to kiss her but as soon as he can, the door was bang opened. The kitsune quickly look up and see the same guy he saw in the picture, short hair, silver sparking eyes and is now having a frown.

"You! Get out from my sister's room!" Takara said warningly, with a scowl. Youko growled and stood up, walking out of the door as Takara shut the door close. Lucky enough Tsubaki is still sleeping.

"Youko!" Came the familiar voice, calling out Youko's name. Takara and Youko look back as Kurama reach up and panted, Youko frowned.

"I thought I ask you to—"

"I am not leaving the two of you behind without me!" Kurama snapped before the kitsune can say anything. Youko gave a low growl before turning to Takara.

"How did you know I was here?"

Takara smiled, "I have my ways. I can sense something in my sister's room and quickly having a check. Also, your friend here, Kurama told me about your missing friends when you fall down into the future generation portal."

Youko nodded, "And I am—"

"Youko, I know." Takara cut him with his own words.

Youko and Kurama blink at each other, Takara smiled.

"How did you—"

"My sister is a fan of you."

"And you—"

"I am Takara, Takara Amakusa. And the girl who you tried to kiss just now is my sister, Tsubaki Amakusa."

"And how did you—"

"Common questions, easy answers."

"Wow you are—"

"I know, I'm smart. Thank you." Takara nodded with a smile.

"Oh…kay…" Youko said. Kurama sweat-dropped and smiled sheepishly. Takara smiled again and patted on Youko's shoulder.

"Now come…you better tell me how you got into our world."

And the 3 of them walk down and into the kitchen, telling the whole thing about what happened.

---------

A/N: Please review!


End file.
